Sacrifice of the heart
by Gody
Summary: Comment Blaise est-il censé réagir lorsqu'il apprend qu'il possède le cœur de l'homme le plus puissant du monde? Certains veulent le détruire, d'autres veulent le sauver... À qui peut-il faire confiance? Qui lui permettra de prendre la bonne décision? Et pourquoi devait-il développer des sentiments pour Ron Weasley, l'homme qui est censé le protéger au péril de sa vie?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, voici ma nouvelle histoire qui est en fait une réadaptation d'une histoire que j'avais déjà écrite. Les deux versions se ressemblent légèrement, mais celle-ci me plait beaucoup et j'y ai LONGUEMENT pensé avant de l'écrire ^^! J'espère que vous aimerez!

**Sacrifice of the heart **

**Chapitre 1**

_La première chose que Blaise Zabini fut le sang… avant même d'ouvrir les yeux… Il pouvait reconnaître cette odeur n'importe où. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à son salon, le cœur battant à la chamade. Une part de lui mourrait d'envie d'appeler sa mère… d'appeler son père… d'appeler n'importe qui… mais ses cordes vocales ne fonctionnaient plus. Il pouvait seulement marcher tel un automate jusqu'à l'odeur qui menaçait de l'asphyxier. Dès qu'il pénétra dans le salon, il vit sa mère agenouillée à côté d'un corps, un couteau à la main. Étrangement, le détail qui le frappa le plus fut les larmes amères qui coulaient sur ses joues. Le corps… il y avait un corps… Le corps de qui… Le corps de quoi… Blaise ne pouvait que s'approcher… s'approcher encore… même lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sang, il continua à s'approcher. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les cheveux blonds maculés de sang de son père. Sa mère continuait à pleurer tout en serrant le couteau contre son cœur. Elle disait quelque chose, mais Blaise ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il avait l'impression qu'elle parlait une autre langue… ou bien ne comprenait-il plus tout simplement sa langue maternelle? Il n'en savait rien… Il ne comprenait rien… Il savait juste que l'odeur… il ne pouvait plus supporter cette odeur nauséabonde… Sa mère se tourna alors dans sa direction, ses yeux noisette presque fous dans son visage chocolat. Qu'allait-elle lui dire? Allait-il même être en mesure de la comprendre? _

_- Blaise… Je devais le faire Blaise… Il ne comprenait rien… Il voulait me faire enfermer. Blaise… Blaise…_

Le mulâtre ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant quelqu'un le secouer comme s'il n'était qu'un pommier. Son regard se posa durement sur le blond qui le regardait avec irritation. Drago Malfoy eut un sourire narquois et continua à le secouer comme s'il ne voyait pas clairement qu'il était déjà réveillé.

- Dégage. Ordonna sèchement Blaise.

- Je fais l'effort de te réveiller, et c'est comme ça que tu me parles? Déclara son meilleur ami avec son accent chantant.

Il connaissait Drago depuis ses 5 ans… Depuis qu'il avait été placé en famille d'accueil pour être plus exact. Il se redressa sur son lit et poussa rageusement le blond qui continuait à rire de lui. Il ignorait comment ce type pouvait toujours se réveiller aussi tôt, alors que c'était presque contre sa religion de se réveiller avant 7h du matin. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte à double tour. Cela faisait un an qu'il était dans cette famille d'accueil, ce qui était un record pour lui. Il laissa l'eau couler sur lui, essayant d'ignorer le rêve qu'il avait fait. De toute façon, ce rêve le hantait depuis si longtemps qu'il aurait dû y être habitué. Son père était mort, point à la ligne. Tuer par sa mère, point à la ligne. Il n'y avait rien d'autres à dire. À quoi cela servait-il exactement de toujours ressasser les mêmes histoires? Son cerveau continuait à lui montrer ces scènes qui ne servaient à rien. Il roula des yeux tout en continuant à se laver. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il rejoignit Drago à l'entré et attrapa rapidement la toast que son meilleur ami lui lança. Il savait pertinemment que son "père adoptif" ne viendrait pas les saluer. De toute façon, tant qu'ils les laissaient tranquilles, Blaise était heureux.

- Tu sembles être un véritable rayon de soleil aujourd'hui. Fit remarquer Drago.

Blaise ne comprendrait jamais comment le blond continuait à avoir un accent, alors qu'il avait quitté la Russie depuis… il ignorait quand exactement. L'accent n'était pas censé disparaître après un certain temps? Bon, il s'en fichait de toute façon. Il adorait l'accent du blond.

- Je rayonne… Je brille… J'irradie… Approuva sarcastiquement Blaise.

- Tu devrais devenir écrivain. Continua, tout aussi sarcastiquement, le blond. Tu connais pas mal de synonymes.

- Je luis… J'illumine… Je resplendis…

- Ah, va te faire foutre. Je ne m'inquiète plus pour toi.

- Seigneur Dray… Est-ce une déclaration d'amour?

Le blond éclata de rire alors qu'ils arrivaient devant leur école. Ils pénétrèrent dans leur classe et Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en voyant l'attroupement qui se trouvait autour de Dean Thomas. Il pouvait comprendre la fascination que celui-ci exerçait sur les filles. Il était grand avec la peau noire et un sourire lumineux qui rendrait n'importe qui. Dean Thomas le remarqua aussitôt et lui fit un signe enthousiasme de la main. Blaise lui répondit aussitôt, et Drago siffla doucement à côté de lui. Il jeta un regard torve en direction de son meilleur ami qui l'ignorait avec superbe, se contentant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Blaise l'imita, son cerveau déjà parti en vacances. Le professeur Rogue se trouvait devant la classe, attendant avec une certaine impatience que la cloche sonne. Blaise n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter parler… En fait, il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici… À cause de son foutu rêve, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi moins d'une heure… N'était-ce pas complètement ridicule? Drago ne semblait pas vouloir écouter le cours, lui non plus, s'il devait en juger par sa nouvelle fascination pour ses ongles.

- Alors à quoi pensez-vous que sert…

Blaise ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre… comme s'il essayait de sortir dans sa poitrine. Pourtant il était absolument calme… bien trop calme en fait… et son cœur continuait à battre… à battre… à battre encore et encore… Il posa vivement sa main sur sa poitrine, son visage se crispant légèrement. Dean Thomas se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction, lançant un regard inquiet vers lui. Blaise essaya de lui sourire, mais son cœur continuait à résonner dans sa poitrine… Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa soudainement le torse et il se laissa tomber au sol, le visage couvert de sueur.

- Blaise! Hurla Drago à ses côtés.

Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche… En fait, il pouvait à peine respirer… Il ne pouvait qu'entendre les battements de son cœur… Il ne pouvait que sentir la douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine… Il ferma brusquement les yeux et remercia le ciel lorsque la noirceur l'envahie.

()()()

Lorsque Blaise ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut aussitôt où il se trouvait, mais il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ses yeux se promenèrent brièvement sur le plafond d'un blanc immaculé avant qu'il ne se redresse péniblement. Pourquoi était-il ici? Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et se rappela soudainement la douleur horrible qui lui avait déchiré le buste. Avait-il eu une fichue crise cardiaque? à son âge? Il était vraiment maudit. Il s'apprêtait à sonner pour appeler une infirmière lorsqu'une ombre tomba soudainement sur lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un garçon de son âge qui ne portait qu'un jeans autour de la taille. Il ouvrit inutilement la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le garçon avait des cheveux roux, presque rouges, et ses yeux étaient aussi bleu qu'un lac glacé. Il y avait quelque chose de… d'étrange chez ce garçon. Il n'aimait pas ce qui était étrange. Il leva lentement la main afin de pouvoir sonner l'infirmière lorsqu'une main se saisit brusquement de la sienne. Blaise savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas du jeune homme, puisque ses mains se trouvaient encore de chaque côté de son corps. Malheureusement, pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de celui du roux inconnu.

- Est-ce que c'est lui? Demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

Les yeux bleu glacé continuaient de plonger dans les siens, l'hypnotisant complètement. Il était entièrement conscient que ce type était dangereux. Était-ce parce qu'il se promenait sans chandail qu'il disait une telle chose? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il savait seulement que ce visage impassible semblait cacher une violence inouïe. Ce qui était fou à dire, comment un visage pouvait cacher quoi que ce soit? Il ne connaissait rien de ce type, hormis qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour des raisons inconnues. Le roux posa soudainement une main sur sa poitrine, faisant descendre sa chemise d'hôpital. Il aurait dû hurler. Il aurait dû se débattre. Mais, il ne le pouvait pas. Sa gorge était figée par… la peur? L'angoisse? Le regard du roux se posa sur sa poitrine et il hocha solennellement tête.

- C'est lui.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Blaise eut la force de baisser la tête à son tour. Ce qu'il vit le figea d'une peur si intense que son corps en devint glacé. Il avait un tatou sur la poitrine… Un cercle où se trouvait un soleil… Un cercle où se trouvait un foutu soleil… Impossible. Impensable. Sa mère était folle. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait tué son père. Parce qu'elle était une putain de folle! Une folle qui délirait constamment sur de la magie et un cœur… un cœur… Il se redressa brusquement, poussant violemment le roux qui ne bougea même pas d'un pouce. Avant que celui-ci, ou sa compagne dont il n'avait jamais vu le visage, puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Blaise prit ses jambes à son cou et se mit à courir comme un malade. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur de l'hôpital qu'il se laissa tomber au sol, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et essaya vainement de se réveiller. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il fallait qu'il se réveille… Parce qu'il était forcément dans un mauvais rêve… Sa mère était folle… Et lui? Était-il entrain de devenir fou? Était-ce cela qui était entrain de lui arriver? La folie était héréditaire, c'est ça? Il vit des pieds apparaître devant lui et releva violemment la tête. Le roux inconnu était devant lui et, comble de l'horreur, des ailes d'une blancheur presque irréelles sortaient de son dos. Cela expliquait le torse nu. Non. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à un détail aussi insignifiant.

- Reste loin de moi! Ordonna-t-il d'emblée.

- Arrête d'être stupide. Répliqua froidement le roux.

Arrêter d'être… Blaise se redressa comme un ressort, les dents sorties sous la rage. Agir comme un imbécile? Lui? Il craignait pour sa santé mentale et ce… il ignorait ce qu'était ce type, lui disait qu'il était stupide?

- Je suis ici pour te protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection.

- Si j'en juge par ta réaction. Tu sais ce qui t'est arrivé, alors ne joue pas à l'idiot, ce n'est pas attirant.

Il était à deux doigts de lui foutre un coup de poing lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Ce n'est pas en lui parlant comme ça que tu vas le convaincre de nous suivre. Fit-elle remarquer nonchalamment.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Répliqua stoïquement le roux.

Blaise se tourna légèrement afin d'apercevoir la jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de regarder et faillit avaler sa langue en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une version féminine de l'homme ailé. Mêmes cheveux roux, presque rouges, mêmes yeux célestes, par contre elle essayait visiblement d'afficher un sourire bienveillant.

- Tu dois venir avec nous. Expliqua-t-elle. Tu sais ce que tu portes à l'intérieur de toi.

- Vous êtes cinglés, et je le suis probablement aussi.

Le mulâtre recula d'un pas, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour qu'il s'enfuit une bonne fois pour toute. Avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre à courir, le roux se saisit violemment de son bras, le faisant presque grimacer.

- Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi immédiatement! S'énerva-t-il.

- Tu es vraiment… énervant.

Il passa alors une main devant ses yeux et Blaise fut immédiatement emporté dans la noirceur.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Sacrifice of the heart **

**Chapitre 2**

Blaise ouvrit brusquement les yeux et il n'eut qu'à regarder cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne pour se souvenir de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et il se redressa comme un ressort. Non… Non… Non… Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à sa poitrine et vit son nouveau tatouage. Non… Non… Il se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidé à prendre ses jambes à son cou, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Ses yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur le roux qui l'avait kidnappé. Sans ses ailes et avec un chandail, celui-ci semblait presque normal…Cette normalité ne faisait que le terrifier davantage. Il leva un poing menaçant en direction du rouquin qui se contentant d'hausser un sourcil perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es? Siffla Blaise.

Le regard irrité que le roux lui lança ne fit que lui taper davantage sur les nerfs. Les histoires fantastiques que sa mère lui racontait ne pouvaient pas être vraies…pour la simple et bonne raison que sa mère était folle. N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il s'était retrouvé dans des familles d'accueil? Parce que sa mère souffrait de schizophrénie. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait plus de père… Parce qu'elle entendait des foutues voix dans sa tête… Parce qu'elle n'était pas normale… Parce qu'elle imaginait des choses sans queue ni tête…

- Je suis un vampire. Répondit avec ennui le roux.

Blaise montra les dents sous sa fureur. Il osait se moquer de lui dans un moment pareil!?

- Menteur! Cracha-t-il.

- Voilà la preuve que tu sais très bien ce que je suis, alors pourquoi me poser des questions aussi stupides?

Le mulâtre ignorait s'il devait être encore plus énervé par la totale insensibilité de ce rustre ou bien s'il devait simplement s'enfuir en courant. Il redressa alors vivement la tête, jetant un regard mauvais en direction du roux.

- Si tu es… ce que je pense que tu es… alors je _**t'ordonne**_ de me laisser partir.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être ton chien?

Blaise était à deux doigts de pousser un hurlement de rage lorsque la rouquine pénétra, à son tour, dans cette chambre inconnue tout en lui lançant un sourire bienveillant. Le mulâtre ne prit nullement la peine d'y répondre. Il voulait partir d'ici. Non, encore mieux… Il voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar… Sa mère était une folle et peut-être que lui aussi était sur le point de devenir fou… Peut-être que la folie était héréditaire… Peut-être qu'il avait été condamné dès le départ… Ses mains se crispèrent à ses côtés et il jeta un regard autour de lui. Une issue… Un moyen de s'enfuir… N'importe lequel…

- Blaise… Commença doucement la rouquine. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire peur.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom? Siffla aussitôt le mulâtre.

- Il est écrit sur ta carte étudiante. Lui répondit le roux comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Oh oui, bien évidemment… Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à cette explication? Il n'avait aucune envie de savoir leur nom parce que cela voulait dire que cette situation était sur le point de devenir réel… et elle ne pouvait pas le devenir. Il refusait catégoriquement que cette situation devienne sa réalité. Il préférait la folie… au moins il y avait une logique dans la folie.

- Je me nomme Ginny Weasley et voici mon frère Ron Weasley. Nous sommes venus ici pour…

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de la raison de votre venue! Je veux retourner chez moi!

Sa voix était sur le point de tomber dans l'hystérie… ou était-ce lui qui était prêt à devenir hystérique? Un tremblement le secoua et il dut se faire violence pour retrouver son calme. Il était sur le point de devenir fou… comme sa mère… comme sa mère qui était enfermé dans un hôpital depuis qu'elle avait assassiné son père à coups de couteau. Sa respiration se fit haletante et il ferma les yeux pour retrouver sa sérénité. Elle l'avait tué… Elle l'avait tué à cause des voix dans sa tête. Parce que les anges n'existaient pas. Des cœurs magiques n'existaient pas. Elle était folle et lui était… Il posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Les deux Weasley le fixaient intensément. Ginny semblait vaguement inquiète pour lui, alors que le fameux Ron Weasley le fixait avec une certaine irritation.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais autant de cinéma. Poursuivit Weasley. La plupart des membres de ta famille considère qu'il s'agit d'un honneur.

C'était ce que sa mère lui avait dit alors qu'elle était couverte de sang… C'était ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué alors qu'il voyait le corps de son père inerte sur le plancher de la cuisine. Elle lui avait dit… que lui avait-elle dit? Que son père essayait de se mettre en travers de sa gloire? Qu'il lui avait dit de ne plus penser à ce cœur… ce cœur qui donnait tout… ce cœur qui appartenait aux membres de sa famille… Elle le lui avait dit avant d'être enfermé. Un immense… immense honneur… Il se dirigea brusquement jusqu'à la porte, qui était bloqué par les Weasley, et poussa violemment le roux afin de le faire bouger.

- Si vous ne me laissez pas partir… Je me jetterai en bas d'un foutu pont! Hurla-t-il.

Cette menace sembla faire son effet, puisque les Weasley se décidèrent à bouger et Blaise se fit un plaisir de partir en courant. Il se fichait qu'il était encore habillé dans a robe d'hôpital. Il se fichait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un fou avec ses cheveux décoiffés et sans ses souliers… Il se fichait de tout cela… Il sortit à l'extérieur et faillit éclater d'un rire déjanté en voyant qu'il se trouvait près de la maison de sa famille d'accueil. Sérieusement? Il se mit à courir jusqu'à sa maison et, dès qu'il fut devant la porte, se mit à sonner comme un malade. Drago lui ouvrit la porte, les yeux à moitié fermés. Dès qu'il vit son état, le blond ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

- Tu es censé être à l'hôpital! S'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui? Es-tu complètement idiot? Tu viens d'avoir une crise cardiaque et tu…

- Donne-moi ton cellulaire. Ordonna Blaise d'une voix vacillante.

Son ton vulnérable fut suffisant pour que Drago arrête de lui poser des tas de questions et se décide à lui tendre son téléphone. Blaise ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant d'appeler sa grande sœur. Angelina Johnson répondit aussitôt en hurlant un féroce "Quoi!?". Les larmes que Blaise avait tenté vaillamment de retenir se mirent à tomber sur ses joues.

- Angelina… Maman…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Blaise!

Il n'arrivait pas à parler. En fait, il arrivait à peine à respirer. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire… Si sa mère avait dit la vérité… est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas folle? Qu'elle avait décidé, délibérément, de tuer son père?

- Maman disait la… vérité. Réussit-il à articuler.

- De quoi tu parles, bordel!? S'énerva brusquement sa grande sœur.

- J'ai le tatouage… Je l'ai…

Des tremblements violents le secouèrent alors et il tomba au sol. Drago lui prit le téléphone des mains et se mit à parler avec sa sœur, mais il n'écoutait plus rien… Il n'entendait plus rien… Il refusait d'y croire, mais comment pouvait-il ignorer la vérité? À moins qu'il soit entrain de devenir fou… Si c'était le cas, il espérait être enfermé avant de tuer quelqu'un… Comme sa mère… Il pouvait encore se souvenir de sa voix douce, de ses mains tendres qui se promenaient dans ses cheveux… et elle ne cessait de dire toujours la même chose… Son seul souvenir de cette femme était toujours la même histoire… la même fichue histoire…

_- Il y a des êtres magiques parmi nous Blaise… Des êtres puissants et immortels qui ne se mêlent pas aux humains… Sauf, le plus puissant d'entre eux… Il était grand, beau, mais malveillant. Il tuait sans le moindre scrupule. Un monstre sans foi ni loi… Mais, même les monstres peuvent tomber amoureux, vois-tu? Et c'est ce qu'il a fait… Il est tombé éperdument amoureux d'une femme… une humaine… une esclave… une voleuse certains disent… Il en est tombé amoureux, et elle aussi l'aimait. Mais, l'amour ne rend pas véritablement aveugle mon bébé. Même si elle désirait l'ignorer, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie avec un monstre qui n'hésitait pas à tuer ses ennemis… innocents ou non… Alors, elle a fait un pacte avec d'autres êtres magiques qui voulaient la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Grâce à ce pacte, elle a convaincu au monstre de lui donner son cœur… Et il le lui a donné… Depuis ce temps, il dort sans espoir d'être réveillé… Et elle… elle s'est suicidée, ne supportant pas l'idée d'avoir tué l'amour de sa vie… Et nous sommes les descendants de cette femme amoureuse, Blaise… Nous sommes ses descendants et c'est à nous que revient ce cœur… ce cœur de pouvoir… ce cœur magique… _

Un conte pour enfants… Une jolie histoire à raconter… Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de la réalité. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant vainement de retrouver sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce cœur en lui… il refusait d'avoir ce cœur en lui… Drago s'agenouilla à côté de lui, lui caressant délicatement le dos. Il leva un regard luisant de larmes en direction du blond qui affichait un air sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il doucement, son accent semblant plus prononcé.

- Soit je suis entrain de devenir cinglé… Soit ma mère n'est pas du tout folle et elle a assassiné de sang froid mon père…

Et la deuxième option était bien plus horrible dans son esprit que la première. Il avait perdu son père et sa plus grande sœur avait disparu après cet évènement. Angelina avait traversé l'Enfer dans certaines de ses familles d'accueil et tout cela pourquoi? Pourquoi si leur mère était saine d'esprit? Il entendit une voiture se stationner à l'extérieur et ne fut nullement étonné en voyant Angelina sortir en trompe de sa voiture. Merde alors, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de refermer la porte… Il faillit éclater de rire face à cette pensée. Toute sa vie semblait être sur le point de chavirer, comme lorsqu'il avait 5 ans, et il pensait à une stupide porte fermée? Sa grande sœur se laissa choir en face de lui et, avant même de dire quoi que ce soit, elle baissa sa chemise d'hôpital afin de voir sa poitrine. Il devait admirer le fait qu'elle ne cligna même pas des yeux en voyant son tatouage. Elle se contenta de jurer avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Blaise se laissa faire, aussitôt soulagé. Son meilleur ami lui caressait le dos et sa grande sœur l'enlaçait, n'était-ce pas déjà plus que lors de ses 5 ans? Lorsque tous les membres de sa famille semblaient si concentrés sur leur propre malheur que personne ne parlait à personne… Et lui n'avait que 5 ans et ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation… comment aurait-il pu comprendre quelque chose? Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et Blaise releva violemment la tête, nullement surpris de voir les Weasley. Ginny semblait compatir avec son malheur alors que Ron Weasley semblait tout simplement irrité.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda d'emblée Angelina, le regard furieux.

Sa grande sœur se redressa alors et banda les muscles, semblant prête à battre quiconque osait l'approcher. Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Ron Weasley se contenta de déployer ses ailes, son regard bleu ciel fermement ancré sur sa personne. Sa sœur fronça les sourcils alors que Drago poussait un petit cria avant de lancer un juron en russe.

- Nous sommes ceux qui devons protéger le cœur de Tom Jedusor. Expliqua glacialement Ron Weasley. Ce qui veut dire que nous devons protéger Blaise Zabini, puisqu'il le possède.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Sacrifice of the heart **

**Chapitre 3**

Blaise n'avait plus la force d'être surpris par quoi que ce soit. Son regard se promenait sur les deux Weasley qui le regardaient avec des émotions complètement différentes. Ginny Weasley semblait vouloir le mettre le plus à l'aise possible alors que Ron Weasley se fichait éperdument de ses sentiments, ce qui était assez ridicule, puisque son but était le protéger et d'assurer son bonheur. Enfin, s'il devait se fier aux dires de sa mère. De sa mère qui n'était pas folle… Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux et il secoua doucement la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas penser à l'état mental de sa mère. Elle était peut-être folle, ou peut-être elle ne l'était pas, cela pouvait attendre plus tard. Il se redressa lentement, soutenu par sa grande sœur qui semblait sur le point d'arracher la tête de quelqu'un.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Commença doucement le mulâtre. Je ne sais pas…

- Tu dois simplement dire que tu comprends notre mission et que tu vas déménager avec nous dans les plus brefs délais. Répliqua Weasley comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Blaise faillit se sentir défaillir, mais ce fit violence pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il avait oublié plus de la moitié des histoires que sa mère lui racontait lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il se souvenait d'un cœur de puissance. Il se souvenait de l'histoire d'amour entre son ancêtre et l'être magique. Mais, le reste était si flou… il ne comprenait pas ce que ces gens attendaient de lui. Il recula d'un pas lorsque Ginny tendit la main dans sa direction et la rouquine eut une légère grimace.

- Il faut que tu viennes avec nous. Affirma-t-elle. Nous sommes ici pour te protéger.

- De quoi exactement? Demanda Blaise. Pourquoi suis-je en danger?

- De beaucoup de choses… et nous te promettons de te donner toutes les réponses que tu désires si tu viens avec nous.

- Pas que tu es le choix. Fit remarquer Weasley, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Mon petit frère ne va nulle part avec vous. Répliqua Angelina. Vous pouvez aller vous faire…

Avant que sa grande sœur ne puisse finir son insulte, une vite explosa brusquement et Blaise faillit pousser un petit cri. Aussitôt, une épée apparut dans chaque main des Weasley et ils se mirent au combat, ne semblant nullement surpris de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce bruit fut suffisant pour que son père "adoptif" descende en bas en catastrophe, malgré l'alcool qui devait lui embrouiller les sens.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!? Vociféra-t-il.

Un homme imposant aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds fit son apparition, une hache dans chaque main. Il jeta à peine un regard en direction de son père adoptif avant de lui envoyer une boule de feu. Blaise aurait voulu hurler en voyant le corps de cet homme prendre en flammes avant de tomber lourdement au sol, mais il n'en avait pas l'énergie. Le regard vert se posa durement sur sa personne mais, les deux Weasley se trouvaient en face de lui, le bloquant efficacement. Un tremblement secoua Blaise et il tourna des yeux alarmés en direction de Drago qui semblait tétanisé par le choc. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. La magie n'était pas censée exister après tout… rien de tout cela n'était censé exister…

- Donnez-moi l'élu. Ordonna froidement l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

- Non. Répliqua Weasley. Il est à nous.

- Nous verrons bien.

Le combat qui se déroula devant lui faillit lui faire perdre la raison. Personne n'entendait ce vacarme? Pourquoi personne n'appelait la police? N'avaient-ils pas peur que les autres humains les entendent? Ou avaient-ils déjà décidé de tuer les témoins gênants? Les deux Weasley semblaient danser autour de l'homme blond et, avant que leur ennemi ne puisse véritablement réagir, Ron Weasley posa une main sur sa gorge. Blaise ouvrit stupidement la bouche en voyant le corps de l'homme devenir de la glace avant de fondre sur le plancher. Les yeux bleu glacial du roux se posèrent sur sa personne avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

- Alors, est-ce que tu nous crois lorsque nous te disons que tu es en danger? Siffla Weasley. Emporte ce dont tu as besoin et fais vite.

- Il ne part pas seul avec vous. Rétorqua soudainement Drago. Je pars avec lui.

- Même chose pour moi. Cracha Angelina.

Le tremblement qui menaçait de s'emparer de Blaise gagna soudainement et le mulâtre se laissa tomber contre le mur. Partir? Partir où exactement? Il venait d'apprendre que la magie existait. Il venait de voir un homme se faire tuer devant ses yeux. Il avait la conviction que sa mère avait tué son père en étant parfaitement saine d'esprit. Et, à présent, il devait partir avec deux inconnus? Son meilleur ami voulait partir avec lui… Il pouvait l'accepter, après tout Drago était comme lui. Il n'avait rien à perdre en partant. Ils n'étaient que des élèves de 17 ans… Mais, Angelina? Sa sœur avait survécu à l'enfer des familles d'accueil et avait réussi à refaire sa vie. Elle était à l'université et allait bientôt obtenir son baccalauréat! Comment pouvait-il imaginer lui demander de tout abandonner pour partir il ne savait où? Son regard croisa les yeux ciel de Weasley et il s'obligea à reprendre son calme. Il ne pouvait pas perdre la tête dès maintenant…

- J'accepte de vivre avec vous, mais nous restons dans cette ville. Déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme. Je ne partirais pas de cette ville.

Weasley semblait sur le point de protester, mais Blaise montra les dents. Il savait qu'Angelina partirait même si elle avait toute sa vie ici. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire une chose pareille. Il ne savait même pas ce qui se passait avec lui. Il ne savait absolument rien… mais il allait rester ici. Il n'allait pas bousiller sa vie pour un cœur magique. Peu importe les ennemis qu'il devait affronter.

- D'accord. Approuva finalement le roux. Prends tes affaires et allons-y.

- Drago vient avec nous. Ordonna le mulâtre.

- Peu importe.

- Qu'allez-vous faire avec notre père adoptif? Demanda lentement le blond.

Blaise avait essayé d'ignorer le corps presque en cendre qui se trouvait au sol et il avala difficilement sa salive. Il connaissait à peine Albert Junior, mais il l'avait laissé tranquille ce qui était bien plus que la plupart de ses pères adoptifs. Il se contentait de boire et d'encaisser les chèques qu'ils lui rapportaient. Un père adoptif convenable, puisqu'il le laissait respirer. Et à présent, juste parce qu'il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, il était dans cet état…

- Ginny va s'occuper de tout ça. Allez-y, vite.

Le mulâtre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il grimpa rapidement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago et se mit à faire rapidement ses valises. Ce n'était pas comme s'il possédait beaucoup de choses… Un rire presque hystérique sortie de sa bouche en entendant ses pensées. À quoi pensait-il exactement? Comment pouvait-il penser à une chose pareille alors que sa vie venait de changer pour toujours? Il secoua doucement la tête, tout en s'obligeant à prendre des respirations régulières. Ce que sa mère lui avait dit était vrai… Il pouvait l'accepter… Il n'avait pas le choix de l'accepter parce qu'il n'avait certainement pas halluciner ce type capable de lancer du feu… Une main délicate se posa sur son épaule et il leva les yeux en direction de Drago.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il soudainement à son meilleur ami. Tu viens de voir des choses étranges…

- Sérieusement? J'ai toujours pensé que la magie existait. Et puis, j'ai vu des choses bien plus étranges qu'un homme lançant du feu ou un autre transformant le dit homme en glace.

- Comme quoi?

- Tu te souviens de Connors qui mangeait du sable? Je pense que rien n'est plus étrange que ça.

- Tu as visiblement été très traumatisé par ce spectacle.

- À qui le dis-tu…

Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire alors que le blond lui lançait un sourire tremblant. Il pouvait voir que Drago était troublé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Qui ne l'aurait pas été de toute façon? Il n'avait pas eu le moindre avertissement avant que ce foutu tatouage n'apparaisse sur sa poitrine et lui fasse réaliser que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Angelina ne disait absolument rien à côté de lui, se contentant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Pensait-elle à leur mère en ce moment? Pensait-elle que celle-ci n'était peut-être pas folle? Qu'elle était peut-être parfaitement saine d'esprit et qu'elle avait des réponses auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre? Son corps se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine à cette idée. Pour l'instant, il pouvait demander des réponses aux Weasley, ou plutôt à Ginny Weasley, avant de devoir revoir sa mère. S'il la revoyait un jour… Il prit sa valise et redescendit au salon, refusant catégoriquement de laisser son regard s'attarder sur le corps de son père adoptif. Il ne pouvait… Il ne pouvait pas penser à sa mort pour l'instant… En fait, il pouvait à peine réfléchir pour l'instant. À sa grande surprise, Weasley se saisit de sa valise, la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien. Était-il censé admirer la force de ses bras? Pour l'instant, il était bien trop occupé à le maudire silencieusement pour ne serait-ce que penser à admirer son physique exceptionnel.

- Allons-y.

Ce type aimait vraiment trop donner des ordres… Il se tourna alors vers sa sœur qui semblait de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une enclume sur la tête… et le choc n'était pas encore parti.

- Nous avons besoin de dormir… Tu devrais retourner chez toi. Souffla Blaise.

- Es-tu malade? Je ne te laisserai pas seul avec _**eux**_.

- Tu as de l'école demain. Ne sois pas stupide… Je t'appellerai dès que tu auras fini tes cours.

- Tu me parles d'école quand nous venons de voir un homme se faire assassiner? Tu dois être entrain de plaisanter.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous voyons une personne assassinée, pas vrai? Souffla Blaise. Je ne te laisserai pas foirer ta vie…

Pas une nouvelle fois en tout cas. Il avait de vagues souvenirs de sa grande sœur continuellement droguée, portant trop de rouge à lèvres, et ayant une succession de petits-amis tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Elle avait repris sa vie en mains… Il n'allait pas la laisser tout foutre en l'air. Manquer un cours à l'université était complètement différent que de manquer un cours au lycée.

- Je ne te laisse pas seul avec eux. Répéta Angelina.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas seul, Drago est là. Deuxièmement, je pense que je suis en sécurité avec eux. Ils sont là pour me protéger.

Le protéger de quoi? Le protéger comment? Pourquoi vouloir le protéger? Il n'avait aucune réponse, mais il voulait que sa sœur parte et réussisse à l'école. Une part de lui regrettait de l'avoir appelé dans sa panique, mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher une telle histoire… Tout sauf cette histoire… Angelina eut une grimace de colère avant d'hocher la tête et de l'embrasser vivement sur la joue. Elle jeta un regard peu amène aux deux rouquins avant de partir vers sa propre voiture tout en lui faisant jurer de l'appeler le lendemain matin à la première heure. Blaise aurait juré n'importe quoi pour qu'elle parte. Après qu'elle eut démarré, il se tourna en direction des Weasley et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Dès que vous nous aurez emmené là où vous voulez nous emmener… J'exige des réponses à mes questions.

Weasley haussa un sourcil comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte alors que Ginny hochait vigoureusement la tête. Le roux déposa alors sa valise au sol et fit une révérence moqueuse en face de lui.

- Très bien votre majesté.

Seigneur comme il détestait ce type.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Sacrifice of the heart **

**Chapitre 4**

Blaise dut prendre plusieurs grandes respirations avant d'accepter de rentrer dans la maison des Weasley. Lorsque les deux roux l'avaient emmené dans cet endroit la première fois, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention avant de s'enfuir en courant. Maintenant qu'il était vaguement plus calme, il pouvait apprécier la beauté des lieux. Il n'avait jamais vécu dans une maison aussi grande. En fait, il n'en avait vu que dans les films. La seule chose qui rendait cette maison moins intimidante était les couleurs chaudes qui étaient peinturés sur les murs. Cela donnait moins l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un palais, mais bien d'une simple maison. Drago poussa un sifflement impressionné et Blaise eut un léger sourire. Il se souvenait à peine de la maison de ses parents, mais les demeures de la plupart de ses familles d'accueil étaient des appartements, parfois miteux parfois ordinaires, ou bien des maisons assez normales. Les Weasley les entrainèrent jusqu'au salon et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Ginny s'assit gentiment en face d'eux, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres alors que Ron Weasley se laissa choir, sans le moindre décorum, sur l'une des chaises, un air mauvais sur le visage. Le roux ferait probablement peur à un enfant s'il avait le malheur de grogner.

- Alors, tu avais des questions Blaise? Demanda Ginny. Nous sommes là pour y répondre.

Weasley poussa un léger grognement qui aurait pu vouloir dire n'importe quoi et Blaise décida de l'ignorer. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps à penser au comportement plus que désagréable du roux. Il avait assez de problèmes comme cela… Un frisson le traversa et il s'ordonna catégoriquement de ne pas penser à sa mère. Il savait qu'il allait devoir chercher des réponses à ses questions, mais ce n'était pas les Weasley qui pouvaient lui répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? Souffla le mulâtre.

- Nous sommes des Immortels. Expliqua Ginny. Nous avons des pouvoirs qui sont transmis de génération en génération.

- Vous avez dit que vous êtes venus ici pour me protéger. Me protéger de quoi exactement?

La rouquine sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes avant de lancer un regard en direction de son frère. Weasley était bien trop occupé à regarder le plafond pour lui accorder la moindre attention.

- Il y a plusieurs ennemis. Commença la rouquine. Tu sais que tu possèdes le cœur de l'Immortel le plus puissant du monde… Plusieurs personnes seraient prêtes à tout afin de pouvoir accéder à ses pouvoirs. Et ils sont prêts à expérimenter et à tuer ceux qui héritent de ce cœur. D'autres voient cet Immortel comme étant un Dieu… Et ils désirent le libérer… à tout prix.

Blaise pouvait aisément deviner que le "à tout prix" pouvait très bien signifier sa mort. De toute évidence, il y avait deux groupes différents qui désiraient avoir sa tête. Un léger tremblement le parcourut et il fut se faire violence pour ne pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Une part de lui voulait continuer à être dans le déni. Une autre part de lui voulait s'enfuir en courant, mais sérieusement… où comptait-il aller? Des Immortels avec des pouvoirs surnaturels voulaient sa mort, comment comptait-il les affronter? En leur disant des arguments stupides sur le bien et le mal comme dans les dessins animés pour enfants? Il craignait que cela ne marcherait pas du tout.

- Et vous? Quel est votre but? Demanda Blaise.

- Nous voulons te protéger parce que nous pensons que cet Immortel ne doit jamais être libéré. Nous voulons protéger notre monde et le tien et c'est pour cela que nous devons travailler ensemble. Notre chef nous a envoyé afin de te protéger.

- Seulement vous deux? S'étonna Drago.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers son meilleur ami qui semblait étrangement calme. Blaise ne pouvait qu'admirer le flegme que son meilleur ami possédait. Lui était sur le point de piquer une crise de nerfs et le blond se contentait de regarder les Weasley avec intérêt.

- Nous sommes extrêmement puissants, mon frère et moi. Répliqua froidement Ginny. Mais non… Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être ici. Nous avons été envoyé en éclaireur pour confirmer que tu étais bien l'héritier du cœur. Les renforts arriveront sûrement dès demain matin.

- Combien de "renforts"? Poursuivit le blond.

- Deux. Répondit Ginny. Vous n'avez pas à avoir la moindre inquiétude. Nous sommes les plus forts et c'est pour cela que nous avons été envoyé. Nous ne laisserons rien arriver à l'héritier du cœur.

- Et qu'est-il arrivé exactement à l'avant-dernier héritier? Rétorqua son meilleur ami.

Seigneur… À quel point était-il donc ébranlé qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir sa bouche pour poser toutes les questions que Drago demandait? N'était-il donc qu'un idiot? Était-il donc si faible qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il ressentait? Le mulâtre déglutit légèrement avant que son regard ne croise celui de Ron Weasley. Le roux haussa un sourcil, comme s'il désirait lui lancer un défi et Blaise crispa les poings sur ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas être faible. Il voulait avoir le contrôle sur sa destinée, mais tout semblait tellement… tellement hors de contrôle.

- Elle est morte, malheureusement. Expliqua Ginny.

- Comment? Insista Drago. Après tout, vous êtes ceux qui devez le protéger, pas vrai? Je veux m'assurer que vous êtes en mesure de faire le travail.

L'accent russe du blond semblait de plus en plus prononcer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Blaise savait que cela voulait dire que son meilleur ami commençait à perdre son calme et il n'avait aucune envie que ces Immortels décident de l'étrangler pour qu'il arrête de hurler. Il posa une main rassurante sur le bras du blond avant de regarder Weasley droit dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes ici pour me protéger. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de vous faire confiance, puisque j'ignore tout de la situation. Je ne sais pas le cœur de qui je porte en moi. J'ignore quelle sera mon espérance de vie à cause de cette histoire… mais je veux vivre. Je veux rester vivant, alors je vais vous faire confiance.

Ginny sembla immensément soulagée par sa déclaration alors que Drago pinçait les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Le blond faisait rarement confiance aux personnes autour de lui. Vivre toute sa vie dans une famille d'accueil causait toujours ce genre de réaction. De toute façon, Blaise n'était pas complètement idiot. Il ne faisait pas confiance à 100% à ces personnes qui clamaient vouloir le sauver. Mais, jusqu'à ce qu'il est toutes les informations nécessaires, il n'allait pas leur donner le moindre problème.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais dormir… Je suis épuisé. Souffla Blaise.

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais il n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Ginny et Drago hochèrent la tête et il se saisit de ses valises afin que la rousse les emmène jusqu'à une chambre. Blaise faillit écarquiller les yeux en réalisant que, pour une fois, il allait avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul. La chambre de Drago était à la droite de la sienne, mais... il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il dit ses "au revoir" à Ginny et à Drago avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son regard se promena légèrement sur les murs jaunes et il poussa un soupir. Il détestait la couleur jaune, mais au moins il avait sa propre chambre. Il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de la stupide couleur des murs. Il se laissa tomber, tout habillé, sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Trop d'informations tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il savait qu'Angelina ne voudrait certainement pas qu'il aille voir leur mère, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autres? Il avait besoin de réponse. Il ne voulait plus faire d'hypothèse. Il voulait savoir sa mère était folle ou non. Et si elle ne l'était pas… pourquoi tuer son père? Qu'espérait-elle accomplir en faisant cela? Elle serait aller en prison si le jury n'avait pas décidé qu'elle était folle et qu'elle devait être internée. Si elle n'était pas véritablement folle…

Blaise secoua vigoureusement la tête avant d'ouvrir sa valise et de sortir un jogging ainsi qu'un t-shirt trop grand. Il les enfila rapidement avant de balancer ses vêtements sur une chaise. Il s'assit sur le lit et se mit à fixer les murs de sa chambre avant de pousser un grognement. Il détestait vraiment le jaune… s'il devait continuer à regarder cette foutue couleur, il risquait de commettre un meurtre. Il ferma abruptement les yeux avant de réaliser qu'il ne pourrait pas rester comme ça pendant longtemps. Oh et puis merde… Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et jeta un bref regard en direction de celle de Drago. Il voulait être seul, mais il ne désirait pas être aveuglé par les murs de sa chambre. Il se dirigea jusqu'au salon dans lequel il s'était trouvé il y a quelques minutes et soupira de soulagement en réalisant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à fixer intensément le mur bleu. Il possédait le cœur d'un homme dont il ne connaissait presque rien. En fait, il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il savait qu'il était puissant et qu'il avait aimé son ancêtre, mais hormis cela… Ah oui, et il savait qu'il était si cruel que la femme qui l'aimait avait dû lui arracher le cœur. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Sa main se faufila jusqu'à son tatouage et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue et il l'essuya furieusement. Pleurer ne servait à rien, il l'avait appris au cours des années. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta violemment lorsqu'un mouchoir apparut devant lui. Il leva violemment le regard et faillit pousser un cri en apercevant Ron Weasley. Le roux secoua le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait et Blaise le prit délicatement. Il s'attendait à ce que Weasley parte immédiatement. Après tout, il avait fait sa bonne action de l'année, mais le rouquin se contenta de s'asseoir sur un canapé en face du sien, le regard lointain.

- Pleurer ne sert à rien. Fit remarquer Weasley.

Malgré lui, Blaise se mit à rire. Il venait de penser exactement la même chose, malheureusement, une autre larme venait de s'échapper. Il détestait être faible. Il détestait être pris au dépourvu. En fait, il détestait toute cette situation. Mais, à quoi bon se rebeller contre quelque chose comme ça? Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur cette situation et il ne pouvait que l'accepter. Comme il détestait cette impuissance. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 5 ans et de marcher dans le sang encore chaud de son père… Tout était rouge… Il détestait le rouge aussi.

- Tu es un véritable enfoiré, tu sais. Fit remarquer Blaise.

- Je le suis encore plus aujourd'hui que d'habitude. Expliqua le roux.

Le mulâtre leva un regard étonné en direction de Weasley qui le fixait déjà avec une expression presque irrité.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Souffla Blaise.

- D'habitude, je suis un enfoiré de petite envergure. Mais, aujourd'hui, je suis presque un enfoiré avec un E majuscule.

- C'est à cause de moi que tu agis comme ça?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous sommes là pour toi. Toute ma vie, jusqu'à ce que tu meurs de manière naturelle, te sera consacrée. Et on ne m'a pas demandé mon opinion.

Blaise cligna lentement des yeux alors que Weasley se mettait à fixer le plafond. Seigneur… il avait été si occupé à penser à lui qu'il n'avait pas pris une seule seconde pour penser aux autres. Angelina qui revivait les pires souvenirs de sa vie. Drago qui avait tout abandonné et qui mettait sa vie en danger pour lui. Et les Weasley qui allaient devoir se battre contre ses ennemis à sa place…

- Je suis désolé que tu dois me consacrer ta vie. Souffla le mulâtre. Mais, si tu redeviens un enfoiré, je risque de t'ordonner de te jeter en bas d'un pont.

- Premièrement, je **suis** un enfoiré. Je suis juste plus désagréable que d'habitude. Deuxièmement, tu ne peux pas m'ordonner de faire quoi que ce soit.

Blaise se redressa alors et Weasley haussa un sourcil en le voyant s'approcher de lui. Le mulâtre tendit brusquement sa main et faillit éclater de rire en voyant l'expression presque horrifié du rouquin.

- Bonsoir, ravi de te rencontrer Enfoiré Weasley. J'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer ton jumeau Doublement Enfoiré Weasley. J'espère que nous nous entendrons mieux.

Weasley lui prit la main, et Blaise faillit sursauter en sentant le frisson électrique qui le parcourut. Les yeux bleu ciel du roux le transpercèrent avant que celui-ci ne roule des yeux.

- Ouais… Ravi de te rencontre, oh élu auquel je dois dédier ma vie. Essaye de ne pas te mettre en danger stupidement et je risque de t'adorer.

- Je ne te vois pas m'adorer de sitôt, mais il est bon d'avoir des objectifs.

Weasley roula des yeux avant de relâcher sa main et de se lever. Blaise écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre et recula précipitamment.

- Tu as arrêté de pleurer. Fit remarquer inutilement Weasley. Bonne nuit.

Le roux n'attendit même pas qu'il lui réponde avant de partir au deuxième étage, là où se trouvait les chambres. Blaise secoua doucement la tête avant de se rasseoir. Bon, la seule bonne chose de la situation était qu'il détestait un peu moins Weasley…

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, vous devez avoir remarqué que j'ai pris plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre et la raison de cela est simple… l'école a recommencé (éclate brusquement en sanglots). Et qui dit «école» dit que je n'ai plus de vie. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire aussi régulièrement que possible, mais je ne fais aucune promesse… Je vais vraiment essayer d'écrire au moins un chapitre par mois, mais… ce sera difficile. En tout cas, afin de m'aider dans tout cela, je ne répondrai plus aux reviews pendant la période scolaire. Je remercie ceux qui prendront le temps de m'envoyer un message d'encouragement! Je vous aime tous!

**Chapitre 5**

Blaise ouvrit péniblement les yeux et passe de longues minutes à fixer le plafond de sa chambre… Non, il ne s'agissait pas de sa chambre, il n'avait pas eu sa propre chambre depuis qu'il avait 5 ans. Cet endroit… Un frisson le traversa et il se redressa d'un coup. À quoi cela servait-il exactement de ne cesser de ressasser ce qui lui était arrivé? Il avait le cœur d'un Immortel. Pas de problème. Il y avait sûrement des choses bien plus étranges dans la vie. Un rire presque hystérique sorti de sa gorge, mais il reprit rapidement contenance. Il n'était pas le seul touché par cette situation. Drago l'avait suivi dans cette histoire et sa sœur n'allait certainement pas rester les bras croisés. Sans oublier sa mère… Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était folle, mais à présent… Elle avait tué son père à cause de cette histoire de cœur. On l'avait enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique parce qu'elle était visiblement folle. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas si folle que cela. Bordel… Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à tout cela. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et eut un léger sourire.

La seule bonne chose de toute cette histoire était le fait qu'il avait une salle de bain pour lui tout seul. Il se déshabilla promptement et alla dans la douche. L'eau avait au moins le pouvoir de le calmer… Il posa une main hésitante sur son cœur avant de froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était plus son cœur qui se trouvait à cet endroit, mais bien celui de cet Immortel dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom. Cet Immortel qui était tombé amoureux de son ancêtre et qui lui avait livré son cœur, littéralement. Pendant quelques secondes, Blaise se demanda comment son ancêtre s'était senti en volant le cœur de l'Immortel. Puissante? Soulagée? Coupable? Il avait toujours été le genre de personne à se poser des questions inutiles… Quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa salle de bain et Blaise se saisit violemment du rideau de douche, le tirant légèrement afin de voir qui avait osé venir le déranger. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Ron Weasley. Le roux lui lança un regard peu amène avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Il portait l'uniforme de leur école et Blaise devait admettre que cela lui allait diablement bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!? S'étrangla le mulâtre.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Il est 8h20.

- Et alors? S'indigna Blaise.

- Nous commençons l'école à 8h45.

- Et alors!?

Un tic fit son apparition sous l'œil droit du roux et Blaise dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui lancer son savon à la tête.

- Nous allons être en retard. Je te jure que si tu me dis une autre fois "et alors" je t'étrangle.

- Je ne suis jamais en retard.

Il n'était jamais en avance aussi, mais il n'allait pas faire remarquer ce détail à cet Immortel qui semblait sur le point de lui arracher les yeux. Blaise roula des yeux avant de refermer le rideau. Il continua à se savonner, bien décidé à prendre tout son temps.

- Je te donne cinq minutes pour finir cette douche où je te jure que…

- Quoi encore? Tu vas m'arracher les yeux pour ensuite m'obliger à les manger et pour finir tu me jetteras dans un lac empli de crocodiles afin que je puisse être dévoré tout rond.

- Tu as une imagination morbide.

- Nous appelons cela le "cycle de la vie", maintenant **dehors**.

Blaise pouvait presque palper l'irritation grandissante de Weasley, mais comme il s'en fichait. Il entendit le roux claquer la porte de sa salle de bain et un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres. En moins de 10 minutes, il était habillé et prêt à descendre en bas afin de pouvoir partir. Drago l'attendait à l'entrée, une toast à la main et le regard lointain.

- Salut. Déclara Blaise.

- Tiens et mange vite. Il semblerait que Weasley garçon soit prêt à sauter au plafond.

- Ce type devrait apprendre la patience.

- Et toi, tu devrais apprendre à te coiffer. Répliqua une voix coléreuse derrière lui.

Blaise se tourna lentement en direction du rouquin qui semblait irrité au-delà des mots. N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait assuré hier soir qu'il n'était pas un enfoiré? Ah c'est vrai… Il avait dit qu'il n'était pas un si gros enfoiré que ça. De ce qu'il pouvait remarquer, il était franchement irritant. Ginny Weasley klaxonna avec un peu trop d'entrain et Blaise jeta un regard glacial en direction de Ron Weasley.

- Tu sauras que j'ai l'air absolument sublime avec mes cheveux frisés.

- Est-ce vrai ce mensonge?

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres bien dessinés de Weasley et Blaise roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers la voiture de Ginny. Il n'aurait su dire de quelle marque il s'agissait pour la simple et bonne raison que les voitures l'intéressaient autant que le sport… ce qui voulait dire qu'il était bizarre. Ginny se mit à conduire prudemment jusqu'à l'école et Blaise vit Drago rouler des yeux avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

- Si nous avions couru, nous serions arrivé à l'heure. Murmura-t-il.

- Oui… parce que courir comme des malades mentaux est la solution à ce problème épineux. Siffla le roux. Partir un peu plus tôt n'est certainement pas une bien meilleure idée.

- Est-ce que nous sommes bientôt en décembre, Drago? Demanda lentement Blaise.

- Non, nous sommes en octobre.

- Alors pourquoi le Grincheux fait-il son apparition?

Le regard venimeux qu'il reçut le fit sourire un peu plus. Ils arrivèrent devant leur école et se mirent à courir en direction de leur classe. Ils arrivèrent au même moment que la cloche se mit à sonner. Le sourire se Blaise lui arrivait presque aux oreilles, mais il se calma dès qu'il croisa le regard peu amène du professeur Rogue. Celui-ci leur fit sèchement signe de s'asseoir en silence et Blaise s'exécuta rapidement. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Dean Thomas qui lui lança un sourire étincelant, une lueur amusée se promenant dans son regard chocolat. Personne ne pouvait ignorer le fait que Dean Thomas ressemblait à un dieu en chocolat.

- Alors, il semblerait que nous ayons, à nouveau, un nouvel élève cette année. Toute la classe a pu voir l'entrée fracassante des jumeaux Weasley.

Blaise n'avait pas besoin de voir le regard haineux que le rouquin venait de lui lancer. Il se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, l'air presque angélique.

- Vous pouvez entrer.

Blaise put entendre les nombreux soupirs qui s'élevèrent partout dans la classe en voyant le visage du nouveau. Il devait admettre qu'un autre beau garçon venait de faire son apparition dans sa classe. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des yeux d'un vert si intense qu'ils en semblaient émeraude, une peau mâte et un corps visiblement musclé, comment ne pas baver? Blaise roula des yeux avant de se tourner vers Drago qui fronçait les sourcils. Les yeux de son meilleur ami se posèrent sur lui et il lui fit un léger sourire.

- Alors tout le monde, voici Harry Potter. Veuillez être gentil avec lui.

Le professeur Rogue fit alors signe au brun de s'asseoir au fond de la classe, et Blaise pouvait parié que dès la fin de la journée, Harry Potter aurait une vingtaine de petites amies. Il était bien assez beau pour cela. Le professeur Rogue se mit alors à parler et, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Blaise sentit son esprit retourné vers ses problèmes. Il voulait arrêter d'y penser, mais cela était impossible. Des personnes voulaient le tuer. Il était censé être protéger par des personnes dont il ne connaissait rien. Cette situation n'était-elle pas complètement ridicule? Il savait que la seule personne qui avait les moindre réponses était sa mère… mais il ne l'avait jamais visité en 12 ans… Il n'était même pas sur de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un peau chocolat et d'un sourire qui creusait une fossette près de la bouche, mais hormis cela… il était dans le néant. Et maintenant, il était censé parler à cette femme? Son corps se crispa sous la tension. Il ne comprenait pas la situation. Pas vraiment. Les Weasley disaient qu'ils étaient venus pour le protéger et, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le choix de leur faire confiance. Ils l'avaient sauvé, après tout, hier soir. Mais, il n'était pas assez stupide pour faire aveuglément confiance à qui que ce soit. Pas quand il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Il voulait savoir qui étaient ses ennemis? Ses amis? Qui voulaient le voir mort? Pourquoi désiraient-ils le voir mort? Combien de personnes avaient porté le cœur de l'Immortel? Mourraient-ils jeunes? Trop de questions… pas la moindre réponse… La cloche sonna promptement et Blaise sortit violemment de ses pensées. Avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, Dean Thomas s'arrêta à côté de son bureau, son sourire méga watts fermement accroché à son visage.

- Salut Blaise. Comment ça va?

- Bien et toi?

- Super. Alors, il semblerait que le réveil a été difficile.

- Non pas vraiment. Je n'aime pas être en retard et je n'aime pas être en avance. Cela veut donc dire que je dois arriver exactement à l'heure.

- Excellente philosophie. Étrange, mais excellente.

Dean Thomas posa alors une main sur son bureau et son sourire se fit moins étincelant et plus prédateur. C'était quoi cette… Blaise haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Comme toi d'ailleurs.

- Est-ce que tu sous-entends que je suis étrange? Plaisanta Blaise.

- Et excellent. De toute façon, être étrange est bien plus amusant que d'être normal. Tu ne trouves pas?

- Tout dépend du point de vue je suppose.

- Je suis étrange moi aussi. Assura Dean Thomas.

Le mulâtre ne savait vraiment pas où cette conversation comptait aller. Thomas ne l'avait jamais dragué auparavant et, soudainement, il venait lui parler. Le cœur de l'Immortel lui donnait-il le pouvoir d'attirer les gars? Au moins une bonne chose.

- Ah bon?

- Oui. Mais, c'est un secret. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'en dire plus, mais pas devant autant de personnes.

- Ah… Heu… D'accord.

- Alors, est-ce que samedi à 17h au restaurant _Mario's_ te conviendrait?

- Heu… oui.

Thomas lui lança un nouveau sourire étincelant avant de partir de la classe. Blaise ne savait pas quoi penser exactement de ce moment. Alors, il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait le cœur d'un Immortel et que des gens voulaient le tuer, mais il allait dîner avec Dean Thomas. N'était-ce pas absolument ridicule? Il sortit promptement de la classe et s'apprêtait à partir vers son autre cours lorsque quelqu'un se racla bruyamment la gorge derrière lui.

- Je croyais que Malfoy était ton petit-ami. Fit remarquer Weasley.

- Nous ne sortons certainement pas ensemble.

- Alors, tu préfères ce type au sourire trop grand? Tous les goûts sont dans la nature.

- Il est incroyablement sexy.

- Tu n'as pas entendu le fameux "Mère-grand, pourquoi as-tu autant de dents?" "C'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant."

- Pourquoi es-tu un tel enfoiré?

- Je ne suis pas un enfoiré. J'essaye d'être gentil.

- Tu n'as pas réussi ton coup.

- Alors quoi? Je dois sourire comme un dément pour que tu me trouves gentil?

Blaise se contenta de secouer vigoureusement la tête avant de partir vers sa nouvelle classe. Ses poings se crispèrent en entendant le rire joyeux de Weasley derrière lui. Ouais… sa situation était vraiment invivable.

À suivre…


End file.
